Starting Over Again
by paranormalpsychic
Summary: EdwardXMax. Max moves to Forks with Jeb and meets the Cullens. No Bella she just doesn't work in this story. Rated T because I am paraniod. I know this story plot has been used ALOT but it will be different.
1. Moving In

**I do not own MR or Twilight. This is my first FF so it's probably not that good. Anyways R&R. **

**Max's POV**

It's been three years since the flock died.

_(flashback)_

_We were battling Flyboys when they captured us. They took us to the School and killed the flock one by one, ad soon there was only me and Total left. I went on a killing spree and destroyed everyone. Soon I had destroyed Itex. _

_(end flashback)_

Now here I am, in a car with Jeb, who said I needed a "normal" life. He'll be my father like he was supposed to be from the beginning .

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Forks, Washington," he answered, and I nodded.

I didn't talk much these days, neither did Total; we spent our time silently mourning over the flock.

We pulled up to our new home some time later. It was a two story building with white-grey outside walls. There was a forest on one side, and a clearing on the other.

_Plenty of flying room,_ I thought.

Jeb showed me to my room. It had off-white walls and wooden tile floors. There was a cream colored dresser off to one side, a bed with a nightstand next to it in the center, and a black desk with a computer next to the window that faced the front yard.

"Oh, and Max," Jeb said before he left, "you will be going to school." Then he turned and left.

Oh, goody school. Because we all know how much I love school.(Note sarcasm)

**Edward's POV**

We were going hunting. by we I mean me, Jasper, and Alice. We caught the scent of some mountain lions and ran. The whole time we were running Jasper was thinking, _I hope I can make it through the year without killing anyone._I gave him a reassuring look.

Then we caught up to the lions an ate, or drank actually.

**Sorry it's so short I will try to make them longer. R&R please!! Oh, and I forgot to tell you that Total is really quiet in this chapter that is why he didn't get much mention.**


	2. First Meetings

**Sorry I took so long, but I am probably only going to update once a week. I would like to thank my close friend Mythscavenger for believing in me because I probably would have quit the story without her encouragement. Anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride.**

**Max's POV**

I woke up in my new room. I was still getting used to the fact that I had one. Jeb had already left for work so the only noise was the TV running in living room for Total.

Hauling myself out of bed I made my way to the closet. I changed into a t-shirt and some jeans with a sweatshirt to hide my wings. Then I ate breakfast, brushed my teeth and hair, and put on some shoes.

Total trotted in, "Max, Jeb got you a car last night. Good luck with school."

As I walked out the door a BMW caught my eye sitting in the driveway.

I wondered how Jeb could afford _that. _

I got into the drivers seat and started the car. It hummed to life. Pushing the pedal all the way down, I sped toward Forks High School.

As I screeched to a stop in the school's parking lot.

Everyone stared as I got out of the car and made my way to the office. One group of people got my attention the most. They had pale skin, golden eyes, and were inhumanly beautiful.

My senses went on hyper-alert because these people, or things, were defiantly not human.

They couldn't be mutants from the School, I already destroyed it. I'll just have to wait to find out with the little amount of patience I have.

As I made my way into the office there was a lady with a name tag that read "Mrs. Cope", who had red hair. That reminded me of Fang and the Red-Haired-Wonder. I felt grief, sadness, and jealousy all in the same instant.

I regained my composure and said, "Hello, my name is Max Ride. I'm here to pick up my schedule."

She handed me it and said, "Get it signed by your teachers and bring it back at the end of the day."

I nodded and left.

When I got back outside there was still ten minutes until I had to get to class, so I sat down and studied my schedule.

It read:

English- Mr. Mason

Trigonometry- Mr. Varner

Spanish- Mrs. Garcia

Government- Mrs. Jefferson

Lunch

Biology- Mr. Banner

Gym- Coach Clapp

I looked at the clock and decided it was time to go.

As I was walking to English I wasn't paying attention, and I ran into something hard.

I looked up and there was one of the beautiful people from before.

**Edward's POV**

I was walking to class when someone bumped into me. I tried to read her mind, but was puzzled when I got nothing.

That's when the breeze came.

Her scent was blown towards me and I went rigid.

It was the best human I have ever smelled. She smelled slightly of animal and mostly human.

Since I am fairly used to animal blood it is appealing and the human blood makes it overwhelming. The human part was also better smelling to me than the others blood. I knew none of the rest of my family felt this need for her blood.

Jasper's thoughts from yesterday ran through my head.

_Will I be able to make it without killing her?_

Then I turned and walked away at a little faster than human pace.

**Max's POV**

He looked slightly angry and slightly frustrated as he stalked away quickly.

The rest of the way to class I was wondering what his problem was.

I walked into the classroom to be met by the stares of two more of the beautiful people. The pixie-like one was friendly and sympathetic while the blonde one was glaring meanly. I wasn't intimidated as she probably meant for me to be after going through what I've been through.

Mr. Mason signed the paper and pointed me to the seat next to the pixie-like one.

"I'm Alice Cullen and this is Rosalie Hale," she said as I sat down. Everyone within hearing radius turned to gape at me then Alice. I guessed she didn't socialize much.

"I'm Max," I replied. Then the teacher started talking so that was the last we said.

The rest of the day was like the beginning. I met new people, among which were Mike and Eric from Spanish, Jessica from trig and Spanish, and Angela from government. There was one more of the beautiful people in my government class, a big muscled one named Emmet.

I walked to the cafeteria with Jessica, got food, and followed her to the table with her friends.

I looked up to see the beautiful group again.

"Do you know who they are?" I asked Jessica and she nodded, "I know Rosalie, Emmet, and Alice from classes, but who are the other two?"

"That is Jasper Hale and Edward Cullen," she replied pointing to the blond male and the russet haired one that I ran into earlier, "they were adopted by Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife. They are all together like dating. Alice and Jasper are together, Rosalie and Emmet are together, and Edward is single, but you shouldn't waste your time apparently no one here is good enough for him."

I looked up to see Edward and Rosalie glaring and the rest giving me sympathetic looks.

Edward looked like he wanted to kill me. Since this is my life he probably does.

**I made it longer for you. Please, please, please, review. I am going to be busy so it might be another week before I update. **


	3. Realization

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I had dance competition and a dance convention the next day. They were in a whole other state. If any of you out there are fellow writers I just wanted to say that I have read like all of the Edward X Max and Jacob X Max stories and I would really appreciate it if some people wrote more of them. ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride.**

**Max's POV**

I walked under the awning on my way to biology because, of course, it was raining.

Rain is so common in this soggy, too green town.

Mike and Jessica were beside me talking animatedly about some TV show I have never heard of.

I still wondered why the one called Edward looked so angry at me. Not once have I said a word to the guy. His sister Alice is extremely nice though. The weirdest part is a very, very small part of me feared him. That's right, the invincible Max actually feared some guy. I guess these three years of flying around with no action softened me up.

While I was pondering this Jessica left, and Mike and I came to the door of the biology room.

When we entered Mike took his seat at one of the marble lab tables, and I walked to the teacher's desk to get my paper signed. I handed him it, he signed it, and gave it back.

I looked around and, to my dismay, the only open seat was next to Edward Cullen.

**Edward's POV**

As the girl Alice claimed to be Max walked in I sucked in a breath and held it.

She made her way to the front of the room and handed in her paper to get signed. Only then did I notice that the only empty seat in class was next to me. I remembered how she had smelt when we ran into each other and decided not to stay in class today.

She sat down and I stood up, and I walked up to Mr. Banner.

"I'm not feeling well," I said in a hushed tone.

"Go to the nurse," he replied.

I walked to the woods and ran home, so everyone else would have a ride.

**Alice's POV**

I was in the middle of government when I had a vision. It was of me and Max with our arms around each other looking like best friends.

The last period of my day was PE. As I walked in I noticed that Max was in this class too. Excited, I ran over to her at human speed.

"Hi Max!" I exclaimed.

"Hi Alice," she said, looking surprised that I was so happy to see her.

We went and changed into our PE uniforms. She changed in the locker room's bathroom for some unknown reason.

After we were all in the gym and dressed the coach announced we were playing volleyball. A grin stretched across Max's and my face.

Max and I were put on the same team. That was their mistake. Max was really good at it, but she looked like she was holding back a lot of force.

"You were really good," I told her afterwards.

"You too," she replied.

We changed back into our other clothes then met up outside.

"What was up with your brother today?" she asked suddenly.

I knew she was talking about biology because I had a vision about that right before it happened, but didn't have enough time to warn Edward.

"He hadn't been feeling well all day," I lied.

"Okay," she sounded like she didn't quite believe me, but she wanted to.

We parted ways to our cars then.

When the others came to the car and saw me in the drivers seat instead of Edward their faces became worried. I quickly explained to them what happened while I drove home.

We arrived back home to find Esme and Carlisle already caught up.

Edward was standing there looking ashamed. I sent comforting thoughts to him.

The whole family agreed we would go hunting because I saw that if we did Edward would not have a problem restraining himself.

We jumped over the river and ran until we found a group of deer, then we feasted. Once we all felt full we headed home.

Back at home we all went our separate ways. Emmet and Rosalie went upstairs to do I-don't-want-to-know-what, Edward sat down at the piano which he hasn't done in ages, and the rest of us sat down around the TV.

**Edward's POV**

I sat down at my piano. It was the place where I could think the best.

As I started playing I began to think about Max. She was beautiful in a way I've never seen before. I wondered why I felt this way when Alice had a vision. It was of me and Max holding hands.

I stopped playing abruptly.

Alice walked over and said, "You love her you know."

"Is that what this emotion is?" I asked.

"Yes," Jasper answered for her.

I knew now I was a very big danger to her, but I also couldn't leave her. I actually fell in love with a human.

**That was a lot of different POVS wasn't it? Now please review because I checked how many people read this story and 98 more people have read than reviewed. So all of you please review. Give me suggestions I don't care just review pretty please with a cherry on top. **


	4. Despair

**I am back! Thank you soooo much for the reviews, but there is still WAY more readers than reviewers. **

**Note for mythscavenger: I followed your advice in this chapter. You probably know what I mean. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, Twilight, or this really cute pair of shoes that I want that I have to pay for with my OWN money! Well, you can't have everything you want.**

**Max's POV**

After school I drove home at a very rapid pace. Green flew by my window and rain pelted my windshield.

When I finally got home I found a note attached to the door.

It read:

_Dear Max,_

_I'm sorry I have to leave on such short notice. I was offered a job in California, and didn't want to make you move again. I will be back in about three months. Be good and take care of yourself._

_See you soon,_

_Jeb_

I couldn't believe it. Jeb had left me again. This time he had left a note and it wasn't for evil causes, but he still left.

I entered to find Total watching television, again. At least _he _never left me.

"Hi Max," he greeted me.

"Hey Total. I'm going to go to bed early," I replied.

He nodded his furry head.

I heated up two bowls of soup in the microwave, both for me, and ate heartily.

Then I took a shower. I will spare you the details of it. I finished my sleeping preparations, and I was off to bed.

I peeled away the covers and climbed in.

As I lay there in the darkness I started thinking about the Flock.

Iggy with his cooking skills and bombs.

Gazzy and his bad digestive system.

Angel with her devious mind and powers.

Nudge and her motor mouth.

Fang with his silence, his face that gave none of his emotions away, his way of knowing what I was thinking, and always having my back.

I started crying then. I just couldn't hold it in any longer.

I wept until I was asleep.

**Edward's POV**

I wanted to see her again. It was selfish to put her in danger this way, but still here I am, standing below her window, waiting for her to fall asleep.

I could hear her crying and I had to fight the urge to go comfort her.

Soon, her breathing steadied. I could tell she was asleep.

I climbed up her wall and jumped through the window. Her eyes popped open immediately and I jumped back out.

"Must be seeing things," I heard her mutter.

Her breathing evened out again, and I tried once again to enter.

Her eyes fluttered open again. Once more I jumped out.

"Hey!" she shouted after me.

I straightened.

**It is a little shorter than the rest, but I have terrible writers block. Review me some suggestions. Please review. *bats eyelashes***


	5. Rest

I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. My computer was being stupid and wouldn't let me open anything. This chapter will not be good because I still have writers block. I need suggestions people come on! Thanks to everyone who did review.

Disclaimer: I do not own MR or Twilight.

Edward's POV

**I ran into the cover of the trees as fast as I could. Max was leaning out the window, looking directly at me. I ran further until I couldn't see her anymore.**

**I became sure of one thing, she wasn't completely human. She heard me in her room, she could see me in the forest, and she smelled better than any human to me.**

**Max's POV**

I was sure that what I had just seen was a hallucination. As weird as it was it had to be my imagination.

I settled back into dreamland concluding that none of that really happened.

I dreamt of nothing, which was a relief, I usually dreamt of the Flock.

**I know it is really short for a long wait, but it was all I could think of and it seemed like a good place to end. I will try to update sooner and since it is summer I will update more often. Also please check out my other story! Please! It is an original by me and my friend.**


	6. Intruder

**Okay so this is the part where I'm supposed to come up with a bunch of excuses for why I haven't updated in a long time, but really it is just laziness. : P **

**Does anyone know how many times I have to say that I do not own MR or Twilight?**

**On with the story!**

**Max's POV**

I awoke early in the morning feeling blissful from my dreamless sleep. Total was sleeping in his doggie bed I saw as I looked over.

Moaning with regret from having escaped my slumber, I climbed out of bed and down the stairs.

I ate my breakfast cereal, pulled on a T-shirt and jeans, and walked out the door to find, guess what, it was raining. Wow, shocker!

I drove to school, hoping not to run into the Cullens when I got there.

**Edward's POV**

In the morning, driving to school, I told my family about what happened when I went to see Max last night.

When I finished telling them Rosalie commented, "That's weird and wrong. You can't just spy on people while they sleep you creep."

"So now we know that Max is not normal because she could hear you while no human could have," Alice decided.

"But we don't know what she is," Jasper implied.

We all fell silent to think about this as I pulled into school.

**Max's POV**

I managed to make it to school early and get to class without running into a Cullen.

My whole day was slow and boring. In biology Edward no longer looked like he wanted to kill me. He just looked curious and frustrated.

When the final bell rang I rushed to my car and drove home.

After I got there I decided to go for a fly.

I took a running start and leapt into the air. Flying high in the air cleared my head of all thoughts.

I twirled, flipped, and flew through clouds at high speeds, rocketing through the sky.

Spotting a perfect branch, I swoop down and perch on it.

As I set there thinking about the Cullens and how they are obviously not human, I hear a barley audible footstep behind me then I feel a searing pain in my neck.

**Mwahahahaha! A cliffhanger! …I think. I also already have the next chapter written that will be up in a few days. It is about to get real adventure-y.**

**Review people! I have a bunch of views and two reviews! It is not hard people just please review. **


	7. Fire

**What is up people? I got more reviews this time! I didn't reply to them though because I wanted to type up my new chapter.**

**Max's POV**

Fire, fire all throughout my body, burning pain shot up and down me.

The thing that did this to me whispered, "Soon you will be my mate. I will be back in three days when the transformation is complete."

The pain continued and I couldn't say anything or make a sound, the pain was so intense, but if I could have I would have totally said something sassy or insulting right then.

My attacker ran away faster than humanly possible.

Later I finally let out a shriek then I went silent again with agony.

**Edward's POV**

We were all sitting around the TV set, watching the news, when we heard a cry of pain from about a mile away.

After deciding to check it out, we left the house to search for the source. We went to where the noise had come from and ended up seeing Max in what looked like tremendous pain. It hurt me to see this, I couldn't stand it.

"A vampire bite," exclaimed Alice, "She's turning into a vampire!"

I gave a look of horror.

"Let's take her to the house," Carlisle suggested.

We all agreed, so he picked her up and we ran back home.

**Max's POV**

Hours after the Cullens brought me to their home the pain subsided. I got up and walked down the stairs where I saw all the Cullens going about various activities.

"Max," Alice exclaimed.

All the Cullens' heads whipped around to look at me.

"Impossible," the one they called Carlisle (I could hear them while I was in all the pain and they where talking downstairs) whispered, "It has only been eight hours since we heard her scream."

"What are you? I know you are not normal," I asked.

**Edward's POV**

I could tell Max was confused and I cold understand that. She didn't know what we were, or even what she was, but we know she is not normal either, she moves to fast and graceful and she hears too well, even before she was a vampire.

"We could ask you the same thing," Emmet replied.

"Sit down Max we need to discuss things."

**It took a little longer than expected to get this up, but I am lazy. It would have taken it longer, but your reviews inspired me to type it up, so more reviews please.**

**I will try to update again soon.**


	8. So Sorry AN

**IMPORTANT- I am currently taking a break from this story to write a Tuck Everlasting fanfiction. I am also changing my name to paranormalpsychic. I will come back to this later sorry.**

**I will remember you and please try to remember me. Don't give up on me.**

**With love, Paranormalpsychic**


End file.
